jestem_frankyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Paul Mejía
Paul Mejía-to jeden z głównych bohaterów występujących w serialu. W Polskim tłumaczeniu ”Pol” (po polsku Paul czyli Paweł) Jest on naukowcem tak jak Sofia.To on stworzył Roby'ego. Osobowość Paul jest często sarkastyczny,ironiczny i bardzo ponury.Uwielbia być w złym nastroju. Mężczyzna jest również bardzo inteligentny,ale nie aż taki jak Sofia,często kopiuje jej pomysły i rywalizuje z nią w nieuczciwy sposób. Paul jest również bardzo tchórzliwy,gdy znajdzie się w tarapatach od razu zaczyna mocno panikować,a także posuwa się nawet do płaczu. Po ożenieniu się z Margaritą,zmienił się na lepsze,ale mimo tego czasami tak jak dawniej jest ponury i nerwowy. Po ożenieniu się z Margaritą przestał również rywalizować z Sofią i zaczął z nią współpracować. Wygląd Paul ma czarne włosyna twarzy ma lekki zarost,nosi on również okulary.Bardzo często ubiera swetry. Prawie zawsze nosi ubrania w ciemnych kolorach:szarym,czarnym lub ciemno-granatowym prawdopodobnie ze względu na swoją zgorzkniałą osobowość. Historia postaci Paul Mejía to naukowiec uwielbiający samotność.To on stworzył Roby'ego w tajemnicy w sekretnym laboratorium w jego domu. Od samego początku rywalizował z Sofią,gdyż chciał żeby jego prototyp wygrał Konkurs Androidów. Oprócz tego że jest naukowcem postanowił zostać wspólnikiem CyberByte. Podzielił wtedy kawiarnię na dwie części i zaczął rywalizację z Margaritą ,chciał mieć wtedy jak najwięcej klientów,często posuwał się do nieuczciwych działań. Z czasem jednak się w niej zakochał i przestał z nią rywalizować.Postanowił wtedy że będą wspólnie zarządzać lokalem bez podziału na części. Zaczął się z nią umawiać i pewnego dnia się jej oświadczył.W finale sezonu 1 się pobrali.Ślub odbył się w Cyberze. Od drugiego sezonu stał się lepszym człowiekiem i już przestał rywalizować z Sofią. Zrozumiał że rywalizacja nie jest najważniejsza i od tego momentu zaczął wspierać Sofię,dzięki czemu zawsze obydwoje mogą na siebie wzajemnie liczyć. W drugim sezonie Paul zamieszkał wraz z Margaritą i jej dziećmi dzięki czemu tworzą liczną i szczęśliwą rodzinę. Paul w drugim sezonie również ulepszył Roby'ego,dzięki czemu stał się on Andromaxem,wgrał mu wiele nowych funkcji,zaczął być z niego dumny. Paul zaczął rywalizować z Kassandrą o posadę prezesa EEG,lecz się wycofał przez jej groźby,groziła mu że powie jego żonie że Roby jest androidem. Okazało się wtedy że jego miłość do Margarity jest silniejsza nawet od pracy. Założył wtedy rodzinne laboratorium i to w domu tworzył wynalazki,które z czasem odniosły sukces. Były to różnego rodzaju wynalazki minimalnie okulary pozwalające nagrywać,buty które same się wiążą,a także łyżworolki z automatyczną nawigacją. W pewnym momencie życia jego rodzina się znów powiększyła,gdy przygarnął do swojego domu Dulce i Andresa. Przyznał wtedy że bardzo się cieszy że posiada tak liczną rodzinę.W finale sezonu 2A powrócił do EEG,gdyż Sofia ,która została prezeskę EEG mianowała go na swoją prawą ręką. Relacje z innymi postaciami Sofia Andrade Paul na początku z nią rywalizował,gdyż chciał żeby jego prototyp był najlepszy,lecz z czasem zrozumiał że źle postąpił i od tej pory jej pomaga i stał się jej prawą ręką. Margarita Montero de Mejía Paul mimo swojej ponurej osobowości bardzo kocha Margaritę,jest z nią szczęśliwy.Mówi do niej "Marguś".Jest z nią bardzo szczęśliwy.Czasami gdy się z nią pokłócił był bardzo smutny i przybity. Roby Mejía Paul na początku źle traktuje Roby'ego,gdyż jest słabym prototypem,wypominał mu to bardzo wiele razy i na siłę chciał żeby był lepszy od Franky,lecz z czasem zaczął go traktować jak syna i ulepszać.Bardzo go kocha.Mimo tego czasami jest dla niego surowy. Briggite Barrios de Mejía Paul kocha swoją mamę,jest jej ulubieńcem,gdyż obydwoje są ludźmi nauki,był zrozpaczony gdy ona wyjechała. Segundo Mejía Paul nie lubi swojego brata,gdyż mają odmienne charaktery,często się kłócą i prawie nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiają,lecz w finale sezonu 2A się godzą.Paul wtedy bardzo dziękuje bratu że uratował Roby'ego i mówi mu że nigdy tego nie zapomni i do końca życia będzie mu wdzięczny. Ramon Puentes Paul nie przepada za Ramonem ze względu na jego ciekawość i nieudolność,wiele razy przez niego wysiadł mu w mieszkaniu prąd,bardzo często się kłócą.Czasami jednak ze sobą normalnie rozmawiają,ale zdarza się to rzadko. Cytaty 1."Przepraszam ale pani fale dźwiękowe przedostają się do mojej części,nie wie pani?.Proszę śpiewać ciszej". 2."Ignoracja też nie jest jadalna wie pani? Ale ja panią rozumiem po prostu brakuje pani smaku i kultury gastronomicznej z górnej półki.Takim osobom jak pani wystarczą tylko te prostackie ciasteczka". 3."Mam tu coś pysznego dla wyrafinowanego podniebienia". 4."Moja łapka,moja królicza łapka,gdzieś zniknęła". 5."Jak to nie jest takie ważne?Marguś ty nie rozumiesz to jest tragedia zgubiona królicza łapka przyniosła by mi strasznego pecha w życiu". 6."Nie !nie! nie!Marguś nie dotykaj mnie pozwól mi wyjść boczkiem,dzięki,lepiej posiedzę tutaj bez ruchu i zaczekam aż łapka się znajdzie,tak?,żeby nic złego mi się nie stało". 7."Chodzi o to że jeśli gdzieś pójdę to się potknę,a jeśli się potknę mogę uderzyć się w głowę,albo złamać nogę,a gdy bym zaczął gotować to bym dotknął piekarnika i oparzył bym się w rękę,wolę tu posiedzieć i poczekać spokojnie bez ruchu,aż się odnajdzie moja królicza łapka". 8."Nie nie Charlie,nie możesz tego zrobić Sofii,to znaczy Roby jest wspaniałym androidem i może z łatwością wygrać konkurs ale to inny temat,po prostu nie zgadzam się z tobą". 9."'''He he słusznie ależ ze mnie ciaptak Roby,dziękuje zuch android,czekaj na mnie zaraz przyniosę tablet.Dobra?Cześć". '''10."Wow!.Jesteś bardziej wyrozumiały niż ja synu,wiesz co ?Zaczynam...Zaczynam cię kochać". 11."Marguś.Witam chciałem się pożegnać zanim pojadę do laboratorium,tak po za tym zauważyłem,że do kilku stolików nikt nie podszedł i goście poprosili żebym dał ci znać,ja się tym nie zajmę bo muszę już iść,i i zauważyłem też że od kilku dni,brakuje biszkoptu cytrynowego,skończyło się też ciasto jagodowe,trzeba dorobić,tak tak wiem Marguś wiem wiem że chcesz żebym ci pomógł,ale naprawdę teraz już muszę już iść,mogę ci pomóc później dobrze"? 12."Aj jaki dobry pomysł,Marguś to wspaniale że zatrudniłaś kelnerkę,tego nam było trzeba,chociaż wydaje mi się troszeczkę staroświecka,trochę retro jak na mój gust,tak te kolory wydają się ciut za krzykliwe,hehe,proszę powiedz jej trochę o stylu Cybera". 13."Haa,wszędzie ciebie szukam Roby,wiesz że mnie okłamałeś,że mnie nie posłuchałeś?,powiedziałem żebyś nie wychodził z domu a popatrz gdzie jesteś". 14."Nie nie nie myślałem o kuchni molekularnej,przygotujemy dania z gotowych herbatników,albo sernik na zimno z suszonymi owocami,albo zrobimy ucztę naturalną z owoców i warzyw,zobacz,mamy tu dość produktów aby coś zrobić,mam ręczną wyciskarkę". 15."To bardzo zdrowe,smaczne,a po za tym pożywne.Marguś o co chodzi?Mhm,zabierajmy się lepiej do pracy,zobaczysz przygotuje ci sam super przyjęcie,ze światłem czy bez." 16."Proszę cię,przestań krzyczeć bo jesteśmy tutaj obserwowani,dlatego proszę cię wejdź i przestań się upierać !!!". 17."He he pan Alan he he he nie,już mówię,chodzi o to że mam drobne trudności ,tak! z moim androidem,który się bardzo lubi kłócić z tatusiem,tak,a tym tatusiem jestem ja,taki problem to..to tak zwana współzależność,ale już wchodzi,prawda Roby?.No Wchodź". 18."Roby,chodź tutaj natychmiast do mnie podejdź!,po pierwsze wytłumacz mi dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś?,dlaczego pozbawiłeś mnie jedynej szansy na zdobycie sławy,na którą zasłużyłem!!!?. 19."Roby,najwyraźniej czasem rodzice,uczą się też od własnych dzieci". 20."Nie!,ty na pewno nie przegrasz,Sofia na to nie zasługuje Franky,dlatego tu przyszedłem,żeby cię naprawić,abyś była jak przedtem". Ciekawostki * Jest nieobecny tylko w 2 odcinkach sezonu 2A. * W sezonie 1 był obecny we wszystkich odcinkach. * To jedyna postać która od początku wiedziała o tym że Sabrina to Sofia. * Ten sam aktor od sezonu 2A gra również postać Segunda,przez co Paul ma mniej kwestii. * W 1 sezonie miał drzwi aż na cztery zamki,gdyż lubi prywatność. * To on skonstruował Muszkę Mejía * Nienawidzi imprez,uważa że nie pasują do niego. **Paul nie lubi również biwaków. * W finale 1 sezonu żeni się z Margarittą * Mężczyzna nie lubi prawie każdego gatunku muzyki,jedyna muzyka jaką toleruje to muzyka klasyczna. * Uwielbia pić lemoniadę gorzką bez cukru. * Prawie zawsze przekręca imię Wilsona,nazywa go Winstonem,Wolfgangem,lub Wolterem. * Zamontował swojej mamie bioniczną rękę. * Jest mistrzem kuchni molekularnej. * Uwielbia samotność. * Lubi babeczki czekoladowe Margarity Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Pracownicy EEG Kategoria:Naukowcy